


The Bet

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: “We’re playing a game,” Gladio told him. “Whoever gets him in the mouth first wins.” He flicked his berry towards Noctis and it sailed past his cheek without touching him.When Gladio and Prompto have a bet to win the last can of Ebony, Ignis finds a way to make sure he wins.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/gifts).



> For dustkeeper, who prompted campfire & bets from kiss prompt meme about a thousand years ago!

When Ignis stepped back into camp after a brief but necessary trip to find some bushes, he was not surprised to see Noctis asleep, his head lolling back against his chocobo, his baseball hat askew.

It was a familiar sight, and one he found rather endearing.

What was unusual was the fact that Prompto and Gladio were huddled over a pouch of something, laughing quietly, before Prompto pulled something out of the pouch and flicked it towards Noctis. The – berry, he realised as he looked closer – bounced off the rim of Noct’s hat and bounced away into the darkness.

Prompto groaned while Gladio laughed. Ignis sighed to himself as he stepped closer.

“They better not be the Ulwaat berries,” he said. “I had plans for those tomorrow.”

Prompto looked slightly abashed, but Gladio’s grin just got wider.

“We’re playing a game,” Gladio told him. “Whoever gets him in the mouth first wins.” He flicked his berry towards Noctis and it sailed past his cheek without touching him.

“Well, if the Chosen King chokes to death on a berry, it won’t be me explaining it to the gods.” Ignis paused. “Or to the Immortal.”

“You say that now,” Gladio said, still grinning. “But you haven’t seen what we are playing for.” He nodded towards their rickety camp table, on which sat a can of Ebony.

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “My Ebony.”

“The _last_ can of Ebony,” Gladio corrected with a smirk.

It was not actually the last can of Ebony – Noctis had hidden an emergency supply in the Armiger in case the blockade stopped them from getting more – but that was _not the point._

“I see,” Ignis said, calculating the distance between him and Noctis, before reaching over and plucking the pouch of berries out of Gladio’s hand.

Instead of throwing a berry though, Ignis crossed the campsite in five quick steps and kissed Noctis softly on the mouth. Noctis made a sleepily inquisitive noise against his mouth as he did, and his eyes started to flicker open.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Prompto exclaimed, as Gladio made a snorting noise of disgust.

“Whoever ‘get’s him in the mouth’ wins, I believe you said,” Ignis pointed out smugly. “ _How_ and with _what_ were not specified in the parameters of the bet.”

“Wait, what?” Noctis asked sleepily from behind him.

“Should have known better than to get between Iggy and the last can of Ebony,” Gladio said with a shake of his head, tossing the can over.

Ignis cracked it open, hiding his smile by taking a sip.

Noctis yawned and staggered to his feet. “You’re all being weird, and I’m going to bed.” He leant affectionately against Ignis for a moment. “Don’t forget, there’s more Ebony in the Armiger, specs,” Noctis reminded him.

“Thank you, love,” Ignis said, kissing him again to say goodnight, ignoring Prompto and Gladio’s cries of protest as he did so.

Their outrage only made the Ebony taste better, anyway.


End file.
